


The Three of Them

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles little cousin Stella arrives in town after being dropped off after her parents. Stiles loves her to death but now that he deals with werewolves on a regular bases things get a bit more complicated. After all you never know when one might just come through your window.





	The Three of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44127923500/stileslovesderek-sterek-au-stiles-gets-stuck)

 

Stiles and his Dad don’t see their extend family that often, if rarely. Even when they do come into town it’s usually to drop of Stella while they go off traveling and spending some quality time together. Not that Stiles minds. He loves Stella. In fact next to his Dad she’s probably the most important person in the world to him. He was there when she was born. He’s taken care of her dozens of times over the years. Her parents always plan their trips around Stiles schedule so they know that he can look after her. It makes him kind of proud that they trust him even over his Dad.

So when they show up again out of the blue, just like always, Stiles snatches her up as she flings herself into his arms tossing her in the air and spinning around. He barely manages to say three words before her parents are gone blowing kisses goodbye. Now normally he would be ecstatic to have her. Even if it’s never planned and he ends up becoming her parent for the next few days (sometimes even a week or two). The only problem is that now he deals with werewolves on a regular basis. Which was going to make this whole thing a lot more complicated.

Taking up her suitcase into his room (she has always slept with him and he’s going to enjoy every second until she’s too old or finally wants her own room) he puts her things away before turning to his favorite person with a big bright smile trying to ignore the feeling that _something_ was going to go wrong. That’s always how it happens around here.

“Okay pumpkin. Let’s get you in the bath!” He snatches her up tossing her over his shoulder.

“No!” She struggles but it’s all for show. They both know she actually loves baths. She couldn’t wait to learn how to swim.

“Yes! You smell! Pee-yew!” He pinched his nose.

Setting her down onto the tile floor he turned on the water setting it to the right temperature before filling it up.

“Don’t forget the bubbles,” she reminded.

“Me forget the bubble? Never!” He promptly dumped probably too much soap into the bath causing the surface of the water to become covered in white foam. “Alright now let’s get you in.” Stiles moved to help her undress.

“No I can do it.” To which she stripped hopping into the water all on her own.

Stiles actually felt a bit sad at that. She was growing up way too fast for his liking.

“Toys! We need toys! I’ll be right back.” Stiles rushed into his room leaving the bathroom door opened so he could hear her and went rummaging through his closet. He had tossed the bag inside last time she had visited. He had just managed to pull them out when he turned around and was face-to-face with Derek. “Goddammit! Don’t do that.” Derek didn’t reply. “I knew it. It’s been what twenty minutes tops. I knew there would be some major crisis now! Why can’t the supernatural world give me a break for three days? I mean really is that too much to ask?”

“What?” Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. “There’s no crisis.”

“Then why are you—”

“Stiles! What’s taking so long?” Stella demanded from the bathroom.

“Coming!” Stiles called back dashing out of his room. “Let’s see what we’ve got.” Stiles dug into the bag of toys. “We’ve got a boat!” He took out the first one dropping it into the water. “And batman. And Aquaman. Then there’s a dolphin, shark, and a whale! Plus we can’t forget about the rubber duck now can we?” He squeezed the toy causing it to squeak.

“Here’s your Aquaman,” she informed him handing the toy back.

“Can’t I be batman?” Stiles whined.

“No.” She shook her head.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Hi.” Stella waved causing Stiles to spin around. “Who are you?”

Derek stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Derek.”

“I’m Stella,” she informed him.

Stiles had completely forgotten about him. “He’s my friend,” he explained.

Stella thought it over for a moment. “You look like Batman. Do you want to be him?” She held out the toy.

“What?! How come Derek get’s to be Batman?” Stiles demanded.

“Because he looks like Bruce Wayne,” her tone implying he was being an idiot.

“Stiles I should probably—”

Stella was not having that. “You’re Stiles friend right?” Derek mutely nodded. “Then you’re my friend too. So play with us.” She left no room for argument.

Derek stepped into the room taking the toy from her hand. “What do I do?”

“Dude have you never played in the tub before?” Stiles questioned to which Derek only shrugged. “Well then we’ll have to just teach him won’t we?”

Stella nodded grabbing the shark for herself.

 

After they have dried her up and changed her into pajamas they settled in for a movie. Batman of course. Stella sitting herself snug between the two of them the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

“Who’s your favorite superhero?” Stella asked while Stiles set up the film.

“I always liked Daredevil.” Derek had finally started to warm up to her.

Stiles was actually surprised at how well they got along. In fact he was pretty sure he had just been replaced as her favorite person by Derek. Sitting back down with them they felt like a family. The three of them. It was really nice.

“I like him too,” Stella responded deciding his answer was acceptable.

“Alright people show time!” He pressed play.

 

Stella didn’t last through the film falling asleep about halfway through. She curled up onto Derek’s chest. It was the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

“You’re really good with her.” Stiles had long since given up the pretence of watching the film in favor of watching Derek.

Derek glanced down at the sleeping girl. “She’s cute.” He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her.

“We should get her to bed.”

Derek nodded picking her up easily and Stiles knows that she is not as light as she looks. Tucking her into bed Stiles leaned against the wall watching Derek watch Stella. He looked fondly at her.

Derek glanced away taking a step back. “I should go.”

“Um…” Stiles was off the wall crossing over to him in a few seconds. “You don’t have to. I mean my Dad’s working the late shift and won’t be back till tomorrow afternoon. You could stay here. With us.”

Derek shifted nervously. “I… Okay.”

Stiles felt his heart speed up. He hadn’t actually expected Derek to say yes. They crawled into bed on either side of Stella. There was barely any room for one person let alone three but hey made it work. Stiles rolled over onto his side watching Derek in the dark. He was the last thing Stiles saw before sleep over took him.

 

Stiles woke up tangled up in Derek. His arms where flung over his chest and their legs where intertwined. Normally he would scramble away in two seconds but it was way too early for that and in fact he was very comfortable. He had just decided to just screw it and go back to sleep when he wondered what had exactly woken him up in the first place? Glancing around the room he almost shrieked at seeing Stella sitting cross legged on the bed staring at him. Man if he thought Derek was a creepy stalker…

“Good you’re awake,” Stella spoke.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked nervously.

“I was waiting for you two to get up. I was going to wake you but you both looked cute,” Stella informed him.

“Um… Thanks?” Stiles wasn’t sure how to react to that.

Derek shifted under him pulling Stiles on top of him like a human blanket mumbling something they couldn’t make out before finally opening his eyes. When he realized what he was doing he immediately let go almost scrambling to sit up.

“What’s going on?” Derek questioned them.

“I want breakfast,” she informed them. “Pancakes.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay pancakes it is.”

He tried not to think about the fact that less than two seconds ago he had been on top of Derek Hale. Pressed against his extremely warm and muscular body. Derek has the body of a God. Anyone with eyes could see that. He was not going to get hard especially with Stella there.

 

Breakfast was fun. A lot of fun actually. Who knew Derek could cook? Hell he made better pancakes then Stiles did. He even made them into funny characters. Stiles was _not_ jealous of his pancake skills. No he was not.

“Derek should make the pancakes from now on,” Stella informed him.

Stiles glared at the Alpha but it had no heat to it. Even he had to admit that the pancakes where awesome. He had already eaten five.

The entire morning went like this. The three of them making pancakes, running around the house like goofballs, pillow fights, tag, it was the most fun Stiles had had since he could remember. It didn’t even occur to him that it would end. Not until Derek’s phone rang. He doesn’t have supper wolf hearing like Derek but he could figure out the gist of the conversation.

“How long ago? ... Has he tried contacting any of the pack? … Was anyone hurt? … I’ll be there in ten.” Derek hung up.

“What’s going on?” Stiles questioned anxiously.

“There’s an Omega running through the forest. He attacked Isaac. I have to go deal with this now,” Derek sounded regretful.

Stiles nodded glancing over to Stella. He should go with him. This was a pack thing.

But Derek seeming to read his mind shook his head. “No you stay here. I’ve got this.”

As much as he wanted to go, wanted to go with Derek, he knew he had to stay here. “Be safe.”

And Derek left.

 

Stiles didn’t hear anything from him during the rest of the day or the next. Stella was leaving in the morning too. That little time the three of them had came and went. Stiles tried to keep his energy but it just wasn’t the same.

“Call Derek,” Stella demanded sitting on his bed she glared up at him. “I want to hang out with him. He has to say goodbye before I go.”

Stiles glanced down at his phone. That was a good excuse for calling him. So Stiles dialed.

“Stiles—”

Derek barely got the first word out before Stiles was talking, “Hey Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to join Stella and me for dinner tonight.” Stiles paced nervously. “I mean you don’t really have to but Stella is leaving tomorrow.” His hands where flailing about. “I know you’re really busy with your wolfy business but I will,” Stella giggled forcing Stiles to cover her mouth as he corrected himself, “Stella! I mean Stella will really appreciate it.”

“Stiles shut the fuck up for a minute,” Derek was panting and sounded actually really busy. Stiles stomach dropped. He shouldn’t have called. “I’ve got an Omega to handle so I can’t stay on the phone. I’ll be there at six.” Derek then hung up without another word.

Stiles stared at his phone for a long minute. “Okay that went well right?”

Stella shook her head giggling madly.

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed.

 

True to his word Derek was there at six taking them out to dinner.

“Everything go alright?” Stiles inquired.

Derek nodded. “He’s been dealt with.”

“Good, good.” Stiles fidgeted.

Stella just kept on smiling from the back glancing back and forth between them.

 

Derek and Stiles sat on one side of the booth while Stella the other. She had insisted. Any nerves that Stiles had felt floated away within a few minutes as Derek began to play the games on Stella’s kids menu. It was weird but nice. Derek was smiling, _joking_. Stiles didn’t even notice when an arm draped over the back of his seat or when he began shifting closer to Derek.

When the check came Derek insisted on paying even after Stiles protests.

“You guys are an adorable family,” the waitress commented as she collected the money.

Stiles opened his mouth to correct her when Stella answered instead, “We’re awesome.”

Stiles felt his face heat up as a blush spread across his features. And he _knew_ that Derek knew but when Derek’s hand only dropped from the back of his seat to his shoulders squeezing Stiles felt himself falling into Derek.

 

They stood outside Stiles door Stella already racing inside. Derek was back to his nervous shuffling unsure of what to do.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Derek broke the since first for once.

“Stella really loves you,” Stiles replied.

Derek stepped forward. “What about you?”

Stiles swallowed glancing up at him. “I do too.”

When they kissed it was like they had been doing it for years. Easy and soft no rushing. Derek’s arms snaked around Stiles waste pulling him in closer. Stiles tossed his arms around Derek’s neck moaning and allowing Derek’s tongue to dip inside tasting him. It was only when Stiles was out of breath did they break apart but not actually leaving each other’s space.

“Stay with us,” Stiles found himself requesting.

Derek nodded his hand moving up to cradle his jaw. “Always.”

And Stiles knew he wasn’t just talking about the night.


End file.
